


Tribute To Pierre Trudeau

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-28
Updated: 2000-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Upon hearing of the death of former Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau, Fraser explains who he was.





	Tribute To Pierre Trudeau

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Ray Kowalski walked into the house he shared with his partner. "Hey,
    Fraser," he said, "something really weird is happening in town. Everyone's
    glued to the TV. Some people are crying! Everyone's talking about some
    guy named Trudeau. You got any idea what's going on." 
    
    "Pierre Trudeau has died," Benton Fraser said quietly.
    
    "Who's he?" asked Kowalski curiously.
    
    "He was Prime Minister from 1968 until 1984 - except for about nine months
    in 1979. He was a great statesman, often controversial, but never dull."
    
    "Sixteen years? That's a long time, like four terms for an American president.
    So, what was so great about him?" Ray inquired.
    
    Fraser was thoughtful. "He patriated the Constitution," replied the Mountie.
    
    "Patriated?"
    
    "The Canadian constitution used to be in Britain, the British North America
    Act. Trudeau was responsible for drafting the first true Canadian constitution,
    which includes the Charter of Rights, which, like your American Bill
    of Rights, protects the rights and freedoms of all Canadians."
    
    "Wow," said Ray. "What else?"
    
    Ben thought for awhile. "In 1969, someone asked him what he thought of
    homosexuality. His response was that 'there is no place for the state
    in the nations' bedrooms.' He repealed the sodomy laws. That means that
    you and I cannot be arrested for making love," Fraser added with a slight
    smile.
    
    "You said he was controversial. What made him controversial?" asked his
    partner. 
    
    "He was a somewhat abrasive character. One time he was accused of using
    a vulgarity in the House of Commons, and he said that he had been misheard
    - he claimed what he had actually said was 'fuddle duddle.' In 1972 some
    terrorists abducted two politicians and Trudeau imposed the War Measures
    Act, which suspended all civil rights in the country, until they were
    caught. There were many disputes with the French Canadian population
    regarding language rights." 
    
    "Sounds like he did a lot," observed the American.
    
    "Indeed he did," replied Fraser. "He will be missed. He was a great Canadian."
    
    "Hey, Fraser?"
    
    "Yes, Ray?"
    
    "I think you're a great Canadian, too."
    
    "Thank you kindly, Ray."
    
    R.I.P. Pierre Elliot Trudeau, 1919 - 2000
    
    


End file.
